


Such Great Heights

by SleepyLou



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Homeless Harry, Hurt/Comfort, I'm not good at tagging things, M/M, Rich Louis, Sugar Daddy Louis, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 20:47:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2555105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyLou/pseuds/SleepyLou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Louis takes over the family business and on a trip to New York finds a homeless boy with emerald eyes who he just wants to take care of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Such Great Heights

**Author's Note:**

> I am really not good at summaries at all, this was originally posted on wattpad but I wanted to post it here because wattpad is very much lame x

Louis leans against the counter of the penthouse, he inhales the smoke inside his lungs that comes from the cigarette between his lips. He loves the burn it leaves in his chest, it makes him feel something, as if he's alive, even though he's slowly killing himself in the process.

He overlooks the beautiful landscape of New York City, he has everything that he could ever want with being one of the richest men in London and yet he can't help but feel like something is missing. No matter how much he drinks or parties, and surrounds himself with people it just can't fill the gap nestled deep within him. Perhaps it's love, but that's rather insane because Louis doesn't believe in Love. Not after he pours his soul and so much energy into someone just for them to leave him after taking his money and a little piece of him.

So he figures, why bother with emotions and love and all those strings attached when all they're going to want is the money one way or another? He's never found a genuine person who's loved him for him and he doesn't expect one either, so he might as well pay for someone and spoil them for their affection and sexual acts. At least they'll stick around and he won't get hurt from it.

At least that's what he had hoped.

-

Louis parked his Audi in front of the cafe in downtown New York where he was to meet with one of his personnel when he saw him. He was sitting on a small green crate on the corner of the street across from him, a tin can sitting beside his feet. His fingers were strumming on a guitar with his eyes closed, he almost looked as if he was in a trance. His lips were moving and Louis wanted to hear the words that left his sweet lips, he was absolutely mesmerized to say the least. 

What made Louis frown was when he noticed the clothes he was wearing. He wore a filthy white shirt with holes in it with a ratty old coat over it. If he looked close enough, he would be able to see that his hair was oily and matted and his face was dirty.

Louis stood there with his hands in the pocket of his suit just staring as cars went buy and blocked his view from the beautiful stranger, but he made no initiative to move. There are an average of more than fifty thousand homeless people in New York and Louis' seen quite a few and even ones who played some kind of instrument as well, but why this boy struck out to him he found rather odd.

"Mr. Tomlinson! I'm glad I did not miss you, were you on your way out?" A familiar, gravely voice spoke up behind him.

Louis turned around to see his old friend and nodded politely, "Smitty, it's nice to see you again." he murmured and offered his hand which Smitty shook firmly. "I was just on my way in, please, after you." he said with a nod as he opened the door for his employee. He turned around and took a final look at the boy sitting by the corner before making his way inside the cafe, hoping he'd still be there by the time the short meeting would be over.

"So, Mr.Tomlinson. I am glad to be the first to tell you that the rates of the Beau Oasis have raised tremendously, it's now rated four stars." Smitty smiled as he stirred his cup of soy latte, his eyes staring almost wearily into Louis' for his reaction.

Louis raised his eyebrow and smiled, "Impressive, that is good news indeed. But we can definitely do better and I'm looking forward to the day we reach five star status." He nodded and scratched his chin in thought, "Now, you did say you had some renovation ideas for some of the more luxurious suites?"

Smitty nodded and opened a brown leather suitcase he brought in with him, taking out a folder with contained blueprints of the rooms. "These are just some ideas I wanted to go through with you and get your final say before talking it through with the interior designer and the construction workers."

Louis eye'd the papers thoroughly before making his input, "Leave the sink alone, I don't want to mess with the plumbing and make it harder on the hotel engineer. I'd like the second one to go into action and i'll speak with Laura for the design and theme that will go with the room. Make it one floor at a time and three times a week because I don't want to bother the tourists with the ruckus."

"How's your father, Louis?" Smitty asked suddenly and it made Louis frown before sipping his own coffee.

"He's still hasn't woken up, we're all hoping for a quick recovery." He mumbled as he looked out the window of the cafe. His father has owned the Beau Oasis originally where it was first built in London for over thirty years, he collapsed while the second Beau Oasis hotel was being built in New York City and grown very ill over time. He's been in a coma for half a year so now his oldest son, Louis, took over the business in his place

"You're doing a wonderful job, your father would be proud if he were to see it all now." Smitty smiled and Louis gave him a tight smile and a polite nod, he wasn't one who enjoyed to speak about him as much so he tried to keep his composure professional. When he looked out the window once more, the boy at the end of the street was gone and his eyebrows knitted together.

"I apologize for my abruptness, but I must be on my way. I'll be staying at the hotel for the next week or so if you need me. It was nice to see you Smitty." Louis said as he stood up and shook his employees hand before making his way out the Cafe.

Louis ran across the street, running around the cars that honked their horns angrily at him as he went to the spot that boy had been previously. He cursed inwardly and looked down, seeing nothing but the green little crate. He looked up and down the street frantically but with the streets so crowded, he doubted he'd be able to even cast a glimpse at him.

He was sitting in front of a small pizza restaurant and there was a boy with an apron sweeping out in the front, a cigarette between his lips. "Excuse me sir, do you happen to know where the boy was that was sitting out here a little while ago went?"

The boy looked up with his eyebrows knitted together and shrugged, "I dunno, somewhere down that way." He said with a wave as he shook his head in distaste.

Louis pinched the bridge of his nose, hoping he didn't lose his only chance of meeting the boy. "Does he come here a lot?"

The boy stops his sweeping to look at Louis in annoyance, "He comes every Tuesdays and Thursdays, come by then if you must." He said with malice in his voice. Louis didn't like the tone of his voice, if only he knew how quickly it would be to buy this little place of his and make it into a parking lot. But at least he was slightly useful to him, so he thanked him and went on his way.

Two more days, then he'd be able to see the boy who had captured his attention. He had crawled into his mind where he would stay, taking over Louis' every thought like a parasite until the day where he would see him once again.

-

Louis parked a block away, just so he could have time to gather his thoughts before he went to talk to the homeless boy. He held the fag between his lips and curled his hand around it as he lit it, it called him in a way. His throat was itching and his hands were practically shaking for nicotine, he could feel himself relaxing through each drag he took. But what was he to be nervous about? He's Louis fucking Tomlinson.

He flicked the half finished cigarette against the pavement and pressed his heel against it before he crossed the road, his hands shoved deep in his pockets as he made his way to the other end. He saw the boy in the same clothes he wore the other day, although he looked rather worse than before if that was possible. There was a bruise on his right cheek against his deathly pale skin and his knuckles had bruises as well, it was affecting the way he played his guitar.

"Hello." Louis said in a soft voice, watching the boys eyes flicked up from the concrete floor to look at him. His eyes were the most beautiful shade of jade he's ever seen, although it looked dull and as if someone had sucked the life out of his frail body. He didn't bother saying anything to Louis, just nodded politely and continued to play. Louis sighed and scratched the back of his neck, he should have thought this out more thoroughly. "I thought you sang as well?" He said instead of asking for the boys name or how his day was going.

The business man almost felt defeated when he shook his head, "I- i've seem to have gotten a cold." he mumbled, his voice breaking terribly and strained. Louis nodded in understatement, glad he at least got him to talk. "May I ask what your name is?" He asked as he watched him grab the tin can in front of him, shaking the coins inside it before looking up in surprise that the stranger was still there.

"Harry." He mumbled as he looked up at Louis, searching his eyes.

"I'll be right back." Louis said as he stood up, waiting for the light to turn red so he could walk across along with a dozen other pedestrians. He walked into the cafe he was in before and bought hot chai tea and a muffin before quickly returning, almost worried that the other boy would have left. He grinned when he saw that he was still there, sitting on the create with his arms around his guitar protectively.

"This might soothe you a bit, I also bought you a muffin." Louis said as he lowered the bag so it dangled in front of Harry's face.

Harry looked at the white paper bag, almost as if he was contemplating denying it. But he muttered a quick thank you and Louis watched him wince when he took a too big a sip.

"Careful." Louis chuckled before he pulled back his sleeve so he could see his watch, cursing under his breath, he had to meet with Laura soon to discuss the designs of the hotel suites. "Well Harry, I hope you enjoy your muffin. I have to regretfully go, but I'll be back soon alright?"

Harry nodded, confusion showing in his features as he looked up at the business man. "You never told me your name." He mumbled quietly.

"It's Louis, will you be sitting here when I come back?" Louis murmured with a raised eyebrow, raking his eyes over Harry's body.

Harry bit his lip as he brought the guitar closer to his body, strumming his guitar pick across the strings. "Maybe, how do I know you'll come back?"

Louis smiled and shook his head with a sigh before kneeling down in front of Harry and grabbing his wrist, "I'll come back for this." he unclasped his Rolex stainless steel watch from his wrist before putting it around Harry's thin one.

Harry frowned and brought it up to his face for better speculation and his eyes widened at the sight, he knew it was of a lot of worth. He gently ran his fingers across the smooth glass over the top of it before looking up at Louis with confusion.

Louis wanted to laugh at his baffled expression, "I know you're probably wondering why in the world would you wait now when you can just make a run for it once I leave and sell this for a few thousand pounds. Well, I hope you won't love. Because there are better things heading your way if you just have a little patience, I will come back. Trust me." Louis placed his hand on Harry's shoulder and squeezed it gently before standing up and heading for the walk way, leaving Harry sporting that same expression.

Louis stuffed his hands deep into his pockets, the New York weather was becoming colder as the day wore on but he still felt warmness in his heart from seeing Harry and speaking with him. He wanted to just take him along with him, but that probably wouldn't settle well with the other boy. He wanted to gain his trust before whisking him away but, he has definitely made a decision just from the few moments of being with him. He wants him.

He drives to the to the hotel to meet with Laura, it ended up taking a full hour before she was through and Louis was too distracted to think clearly of what went well with what and what color schemes were best suited. So, he rescheduled to meet on another day and kept the designs with him. He drove to the nearest pharmacy, which wasn't as far as he thought I'd be. Just a few blocks from where Harry was; so he got cold medicine and strawberry flavored cough drops as he headed back to the homeless boy.

He ended up finding a parking spot close to there, walking up the street he frowned when he saw the crate was empty. He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair in distress as he saw the boy from the pizza restaurant sweeping again. "Do you know how long ago he left?" He asked with a frown, he was upset and he wondered if he could catch up to him.

"He was chased by some guys a few minutes ago, they wanted to take something from him, I dunno." The boy said nonchalantly, like it was something that was an everyday thing and it made Louis feel sick to his stomach.

"Which direction did they run off to?" Louis asked frantically, his voice deep and commanding.

"Man, how the fuck should I kn-" The boy started to say but was cut off when Louis grabbed the sides of his jacket and slammed him against the window of the restaurant, his feet slightly dangling.

"Listen you fucking prick, you better remember quickly." Louis growled as he crowded up into the young boys face who had fear in his eyes, his hands scrambling to grip Louis' wrists.

"H-he went that way then turned left, that's all I know man." He choked out and pointed north of the street.

Louis dropped him unceremoniously to the ground and bolted to his car, sliding in the drivers seat and speeding up the street before taking a sharp turn, his tires screeching and leaving a hint of smoke in it's wake. The car horns blared around him angrily as he looked around, desperate to see if he could spot the young boy. When he turned his head to look down an alley, he saw four guys surrounding someone in the corner. Something in his gut told him that that was Harry. Bile rose in his throat at the thought as he took another sharp turn, causing an accident behind him as he drove into the alley.

The lights flashed brightly across the hoodlums and as they turned around to see what interrupted them, he saw Harry's face, scrunched up in pain. He stepped out the car and slammed it shut as he walked up to the boys. "Get the fuck away from him." He growled as he clenched his fists at his side, getting into a fighting stance.

"And what the fuck you gonna do? You better get the fuck outta here." One of the guys with a crowbar scoffed as he turned to fully face Louis. He saw something glisten out the corner of his eye and when he turned to look at it, his eyes fell upon his watch in one of the guy's dirty palm. But what angered him the most, was the broken guitar a few feet away from the same man. The neck was broken and strewn away from the body of the guitar and all Louis could see was red. 

"You don't know who you're fucking with." Louis seethed through his teeth, watching as they all laughed.

The one with the crowbar stepped up and reeled his hand back to make a swing at Louis, but he blocked the strike and grabbed the smooth metal in his palm before punching the gang member square in the jaw. He stumbled back and loosened his grip on the crowbar which allowed Louis to snatch it from his hand before slamming it into another gang members stomach that was advancing towards him.

"Fuck!" The man yelled as he fell to the floor, gripping his stomach in pain. His friend ran up beside him and grabbed his bicep, helping him up. "Lets get the fuck out of here!" He yelled as Louis stood in front of Harry protectively, standing in a defense stance as he lifted the crowbar above his head, daring one of them to try and come near him. They all ran off, cursing and yelling insults as they left the alley.

Louis breathed heavily and dropped the crowbar before turning around and kneeling in front of Harry. He was unconscious. Harry had a black eye and he had blood dripping down the side of his face from his eyebrow, which he would have to inspect when they got back to the hotel. He just needed to get him the hell out of there and somewhere safer. He slid his hands carefully underneath Harry's body before lifting him up in his arms and carrying him to his car, gently placing him in the backseat. "I'll take care of you." He whispered before kissing his forehead.

-

Harry slowly became conscious, he felt oddly comfortable. He couldn't feel the hard concrete floor of the alley against his back or it's musty smell, instead he felt softness. He almost felt like he was floating on a cloud and it smelled like lilacs. He thought that perhaps he was still in some dream state and he didn't want to open his eyes and ruin the illusion he was having.

He was fully awake now, he tentatively twitches his hand as he runs his fingers across the surface of what he was laying on. He felt the velvety texture underneath his fingertips and then he frowned when he tried to shift and he felt pain ripple through him, a whimper escaping his lips as his eyes snapped open.

He wasn't dreaming.

He had woken up in a lavish room, the first thing he noticed was a chandelier hanging above the bed. His breath was short as he turned his head to the side, trying to make sense of what happened to him. There was a vast window, it went across one side of the wall and the sight was amazing and made him feel queasy all at once. It was as if he could see all of New York just from where he lay, but how did he get there?

It made him get a sick feeling in his gut as he tried to reminisce last nights events, all he could remember was getting chased by a couple of gang members that tried to take his watch. The beat him and snapped his guitar in half over his shivering body, but he still begged and begged them not to take the watch, because it was not his and all he wanted to do is see that boy again and then the last thing he remembered before he passed out was a silhouette of a man. He swallowed back the bile that was making it's way up his throat as fear settled in his bones.

He had a pounding headache and his whole body ached, especially his ribs. But still, he wrapped his arm around his upper body as he tried to sit up, freezing in place when he heard someones voice.

"I wouldn't try to get up, you're still in bad condition." It was his voice. Louis. He looked down as best as he could and saw him leaning against the door frame of the bed room, a flush appearing on his cheeks as he realized he was wearing different clothes. They were clean and crisp and that mean someone had to have changed him, he dragged the comforter up his body as if he were bare, though all he felt was vulnerable at this point.

"W-where am I?" He mumbled, cringing at the way his voice cracked when he spoke. "How long was I asleep?"

Louis walked in with a cup of hot tea, placing it on the bedside table as he arranged Harry's pillows so he was in a semi sitting position. "You're in the Beau Oasis hotel, in my pent house. You've been asleep for three days now." He grabbed the cup of water he left there and the pills beside it before handing it to Harry. "Here, they're pain pills for your ribs and medicine for your cold."

Harry just looked at him for a moment, studying his face. Why was he being so kind to him? Why was he in this penthouse in the first place. After a moment he grabbed the cup and thanked him softly before swallowing the pills and drinking the whole cup of water. He didn't realize how thirsty he was until the fresh cold water hit his lips. "What happened to me?" He mumbles quietly as he gnaws on his bottom lip, averting his gaze down to the empty cup in his hands.

"I found you in the alley and I beat up those guys, I took you here because I knew you'd be safe. I had a doctor look you over from here so I didn't have to worry about the hospital keeping you and me not having certain rights to visit you after hours. It wasn't anything too serious, I assure you." Louis sat down on the bed beside Harry and gently cupped his cheek, raising his head so he could see his cheek where the bruise was slowly fading. "How do you feel?"

Harry's heart beat picked up when he felt Louis' thumb softly caress his cheek, "J-just a bit of a headache and my ribs hurt. Not as bad as it could have been. You didn't have to go through all this trouble just for me." He whispered as he made eye contact with the older man, he had such beautiful cerulean eyes.

"It was no trouble at all, Harry. You'll need your rest if you want to get better, but before I leave you be, would you like something to eat?" Louis dropped his fingers from Harry's cheek as he took the glass cup away from his hands and handed him a hot cup of tea.

Harry shook his head, "N-no. I'm quite alright, really. Room service must cost a fortune." He mumbled, just as his stomach grumbled loudly just at the mere thought of food and he cursed his stomach for speaking at the worst moment.

The serious expression from Louis' face broke into a smile with a small shake of his head, "You don't have to worry about any of that now, okay? I'll call up some things for you to eat, don't you dare move from this spot without my assistance. Drink your tea, it'll help your throat." He murmured before standing up and heading out the room.

As promised, in a matter of fifteen minutes, Harry heard a knock on the door and after some muffled talking he saw Louis walk in with a massive bed tray of food in his hand. Harry's eyes widened at the sight but he the smell was absolutely heavenly. "W-wow." He breathed.

"I didn't know what you wanted, so I just kinda ordered a bit of everything. There's pancakes, french toast, croissants, crumpets, sausages, bacon, eggs, a container of fruit and some more tea. I hope this is okay." Louis smiled at Harry's reaction as he placed down the tray in front of him.

"This is amazing, really this is too much Louis. I don't even know if I could eat this much." Harry said in awe as he looked down at the food, his mouth was watering. He would damn well try to eat it all, of course.

Louis leaned against the window with a grin at how easy it was to please Harry. "Well, eat as much as you can. You're severely underweight so you need to gain your strength up, hows your throat? I didn't think much into that, does it still hurt? I could order something with liquids or-"

Harry interrupted him, "N-no I'm okay, really. My throat is actually feeling a lot better because of the tea and it'd be such a waste of food don't you think? No this is okay, thank you so much. Are you going to eat as well?" He asked as he looked up at Louis with big doe eyes.

Louis shook his head and held up his cup of coffee that was in his head, "I don't usually eat breakfast, you go on and eat Harry. I'll be out in the balcony for a moment, just shout if you need me."

Then he was gone from the room and the curly headed boy found that he missed his presence, even though he knew he was close by just made him feel safe. But he had important issues to get to, like finishing this tray of food. Harry started with the french toast, since he hadn't had it in the longest of time. He groaned at the taste and it made him smile, he almost thinks this is all a dream. A really good dream as he takes a bite from the sausage and he swears he's never had something so savory, that is until he makes his way to the croissants and he feels like he's entered nirvana.

He doesn't remember the last time he ate this much and he figures Louis' right, he should eat as much as he can before he ends up back in the street. Because really, how long did the older man plan on keeping him around? He was just some homeless eighteen year old kid with no talent and nothing to give back to thank Louis for all he's done. It's quite obvious this man is wealthy, to what extent he doesn't know but he can't expect any more than what he's already given him. Probably once he's feeling better and his ribs are healed he'll be told to leave.

The thought depressed Harry more than he wishes it did, Louis is such a lovely person. And that's when he realizes that those bastards from the alley took Louis' watch, that wonderful watch that must have cost a fortune. Harry feels so weak and helpless and he doesn't know he's crying until he feels tears run down his face and drip into the cup of tea he's holding on his lap, the tray being pushed away from him with its half eaten contents.

He flinches when he feels fingers brush against his cheek and he looks up at the man who saved him, "L-Louis." His name falls off his lips, he didn't even hear him come into the room and he figures he must look ungrateful. "U-um, I'm so sorry. I swear I won't let the food go to waste. I'm full and I thought I just wait a few minutes before I eat the rest." He rambles and wipes his eyes with the sleeve of the pajama shirt he's wearing and sniffles.

"But that's not why you're crying, is it?" Louis says softly as he grabs Harry's wrist and pulls it away from his face and looks into his reddened eyes. "Tell me, what is making you so upset?"

Harry takes a shaky breath, Louis' eyes look sincere, as if he genuinely cares for his sake and this man had him checked by a doctor and brought him to stay at some amazing hotel and paid for him for a fucking buffet and he doesn't understand why. "I'm horrible." He chokes out as tears start to brim his eyes, "L-Louis I'm so sorry I let those guys take your watch. It must have cost a lot and meant a lot to you and the only thing you asked me to do was watch over it and stay put and I didn't listen to either and they took your watch. I don't know what to do, I don't know how to repay you and I have nothing to give you that could ever add up to that. I- I'm so sorry." Harry crosses an arm over his eyes to hide his face as he sniffles, pain shoots up his body from his chest and that only makes him want to cry harder.

Louis' eyes are wide and he's taken back from Harry's outburst, he moves the tray to the end of the bed before grabbing Harry's wrist and gently pulling his arm down. "Hey now, what's with all these tears. There is nothing to be upset about, you're a brave boy Harry." Louis says softly as he cups his cheeks and thumbs away his tears. "You held on for as long as possible and even tried to run away from those bastards just so they wouldn't have grabbed my watch. You should have just let them take it in the first place, it was just a watch. It meant nothing to me."

Harry bit the inside of his cheek as he looked into Louis' cerulean eyes with his glassy emerald ones. "What do you mean it didn't mean anything to you? I don't understand, it was a Rolex Louis."

Louis chuckled as he stood up and walked out the room, Harry was almost afraid he angered him but he walked back moments later with a cylinder container in his hand. He took his spot back beside the other boy and with a twist of the the side he pulled out a type of compartment that held about four watches. "Look closely, I have another Rolex, a bvlgari, a Louis Vuitton and a Panerai. These are twice- no ten times the price than the one I had worn that day and if it was that much of a big deal to me I could buy another one. One watch is not going to upset me, you almost dying would have upset me."

A blush creeped up to Harry's cheeks as he bit his lip softly. "W-why? I'm just a homeless boy Louis. There's no value to my life, to who I am. Why are you doing this, what's in it for you?"

Louis dropped his hands from Harry's face as he pulled back. "Remember what I told you? That there were better things coming your way? Well what if I told you, that I could flip your life upside down. A roof above your head, all the riches in the world, whatever you wanted. You'd never have to worry about when your next meal is going to come or sleeping in the street ever again."

Harry's head was spinning and he could feel his headache returning, it all sounded amazing and overwhelming, he'd be a fool to refuse. "But I ask again, what's in it for you?" He repeats, his voice wavering.

Louis stares into Harry's eyes, almost as if he's looking right through him. "I could give you all of these things, everything your heart desires...if you become mine, completely. Think of it as a job, you'll accompany me to parties and special events. You'll be a companion of sorts and you'll be there for my... sexual gratification."

"S-so I'd be a prostitute? Used for sex?" Harry frowned as his gaze shifted away from Louis', he didn't like the sound of that. But it wouldn't be the first time he'd done such a thing, he was used for many months by his ex boyfriend, Noah, before he was able to run away and where did it leave him? The streets.

"No, you wouldn't be a prostitute, it's not like I'd whore you out to other people. That's why I said you'll be mine. I don't like the term boyfriend, because even though that's what other people outside of us two would know us as, that is not what I will be. There's a term that I would be, that I could be to you if you agree to it, I would be known as your 'sugar daddy' more or less. I wish there was a better term for it, but that's what it's called. If you agree to this, you will have to go on my terms and basically do my will and I will provide you with support and whatever you need." Louis stood up and grabbed the tray before walking to the door, "I understand that this is a lot to wrap your head around, but before you give me an answer, I suggest you take sometime to think this over."

And then he was gone.

Harry wanted to curl into a ball and cry till his throat felt raw, he didn't know what to do. It was either go back to the streets and struggle or be used by some millionaire in exchange for the life he never had. Harry’s just afraid of being taken advantage of, he’s terrified that if he say’s no when Louis’ in the mood that Louis will raise his hand to him. He hates violence, absolutely loathes it. He’s always been a lover more than a fighter and he should figure that he really has to weigh his options, but deep down he knows the answer already and it tears him to pieces.

Harry takes a short nap and when he wakes up, night has fallen and he can see the twinkling lights of the city around him, he’s in awe as he sits up. As his feet touch the cold surface of the marble floor, he notices a cup of water and the pain meds and he takes them without another thought. He grips the counter and stands up with a grunt as he sort of drags his feet until he’s in front of the large window that pans across the room. He presses his forehead against the cool surface and his breath fog up the glass. There's a dim light coming from the cracked door and he can just barely see his reflection. There’s a bruise on his right cheek, but his face is clean and his hair isn't oily or matted. He feels so clean and it feels so nice, Louis’ been nothing but nice to him and he feels at war with himself. 

Sugar Daddy.

He thinks about Noah, how he was so kind and he filled his head with dreams of a better life and better opportunities. His family was dysfunctional, with a mother who abandoned him when he was small and an alcoholic father. When he came out he was kicked out, but it was okay because Noah was there with him and when Noah told them that they should just go, he was foolish enough to be whisked away. But now he has an opportunity to get back on his feet, although not on his own and he would be stupid to refuse. This Louis guy wants to take care of him for some “affection” in return. He could choose anyone, anyone in the world would fall at their feet to Louis to shower them with gifts and money to do his every will, but he wants Harry and it makes his head spin.

He tries not to stumble or trip as he walks out the door, light enveloping him and he squints his eyes at the harshness of it. He tries not to make any noise as he starts to look around, although he doesn't know why he feels as if he should just stay in the room until Louis comes around again. He wraps his arms around himself and he tries not to make his teeth chatter when he feels the crisp September air go right through his thin pajamas as he walks through the lavish penthouse.

Harry gets distracted by the design of it all, it’s so amazing but fairly simple in the most exquisite of ways. There's a large crystal chandelier that hangs above a glass dining table to his right and from where he can stand he can see the living room. He tries not to gape as his eyes land on the largest telly he’s ever seen, surrounded by a large rounded grey couch that could easily fit about ten people.

That’s when he notices that beyond the living room, there's a glass door that’s wide open and he see’s a silhouette of Louis’ body and he swallows the lump in his throat as he fiddles with the hem of his shirt. He walks through the living room until he reaches the doorway, Louis’ back is to him and he’s leaning over the edge of the balcony, he could detect the smell of smoke around him and Harry suddenly wonders if it’s too late to turn around and leave.

“You should be resting.” Louis’ voice rings in his ears and he scrunches his face in a grimace because he’s lost his courage and he feels like he’s frozen on the spot.

“I’m sorry.” Harry sputters when Louis turns around when he doesn't reply, his cheeks flushed. “I just… I wanted to give you my answer.” He says softly, the wind whipping around him. Being up here is much colder than his nights sleeping in the alleyways, but it keeps him grounded and from choking up.

“Oh, so soon?” Louis asks with an eyebrow raised as he looked over Harry’s shivering form. “Lets go discuss this inside, I don’t want your cold to worsen.” He puts out his cigarette in the ashtray before leaving it outside. Turning around and placing his hand on Harry’s lower back, he closes the glass door behind him and leads Harry to the living room before they take a seat on the couch. “So what have you decided?” His voice is low and soothing as he looks into Harry’s eyes.

“Um, I just have a few concerns...some questions.” Harry mumbled as he balls his trembling hands into a fist in his lap. “I-if I agree to this would that mean you’d hit me if I did something wrong? Would I have any right over my body?” His voice wavers as he speaks, lowering his gaze from Louis’ to his lap. His eyes widen as he feels cold fingers touch his cheek, raising his head up so he was looking into the older mans smoldering gaze once more.

“Is that what you’re worried about?” Louis chuckles and shakes his head, “Harry. I wouldn't dare hit you for any reason, I’m not that kind of man. Unless you’re into that sort of thing, I would never abuse you even if I was ever angry or upset. And yes, of course you have rights over your body. If you’re not in the mood or you don’t want to do something with me, I can’t force you to. We’re going to take this slow.” Louis said softly.

Harry's eyes started watering as he blinked his eyes, trying to push them away but the tears still rolled down his cheeks. Louis doesn't seem like such a bad guy. Quite the opposite really, he's taken him under his wing and is going to watch over him. He won't have to sleep in the streets or wonder when his next meal is coming, even though Louis says he isn't, he's still selling his body in a way. But he's holding onto Louis' word, that he won't hurt him. "O-okay. I'll do it."

Louis pulled Harry into a hug, wrapping his arms around Harry's frail body as the other boy tucked his head underneath his chin. "Please don't cry Harry, it's one of the most heart breaking things to see. You'll be okay, I promise."

-

Harry eyes fluttered open, the windows were shut with gold beige curtains to block out the harsh sun. The room still had a pretty soft glow to it as he sat up to the best of his ability and ran his fingers through his curls, pushing it away from his eyes. When he pulled the duvet away and turned his body to slide off the king bed, he froze and his eyes widened. 

There was a guitar there, a beautiful Gibson acoustic guitar on it's stand with a bow tied around the neck and an envelope taped to the body with his name written in cursive. He slowly approached it. "W-wow." He breathed as he leaned down to grab the envelope, turning it around to pull out the card that was inside. The outside of the card was of the city of New York at night, you could see the lights of the city from afar and when he flipped the card around, there was a red pick taped to it and it read:

'My dearest Harry,

I hope you feel better than you did yesterday, I unfortunately will not be there when you wake up because I will be attending to business matters. Please, feel free to use room service to your advantage but I still advise you rest as much as possible. My number will be written on the bottom in case you need to reach me. I hope you enjoy your gift. x '

 

Harry bit his lip and gently pulled the pick out from the card before he sat the note down on the bedside table. He curled his fingers around the neck of the guitar and carried it back towards the bed, he brought it across his body before strumming some of the chords experimentally. A soft smile broke out on his lips as he closed his eyes and started to play a tune, he never realized how much he missed playing until that moment. It was kind of like a security blanket to him through the hard times and now he'll use it for comfort. Is this what it'll be like? Harry feels like a burden, he doesn't want Louis to buy him such expensive gifts when just the fact that he has a place to eat and a place to stay is enough for him. But for right now, playing a song he memorized from The Script, he doesn't mind.


End file.
